Open Your Eyes She Was There All Along
by VongolaXII
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata were happily married. Until Sasuke cheated on her, she seeks help from her friends. Her friends told her to leave, and she did. But in one of her friends, one of it was a betrayer, the one who was backstabbing her all along. The one that was seen together with Sasuke Uchiha. Everything started on that day. AU [under editing]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own **

**Claim: You know what I own**

* * *

**A/N: Made it out of boredom. Updates will be irregular because I'm an awesome lazy ass. If you check, I have almost ten stories that only had Chapter 1. Sad, right…?**

* * *

"You'll get back here, right?"

"Maybe."

Maybe; that was always his answer to her questions. Every time she asks him, he would answer that. And then she would take a step back and smiled like nothing had happened. And then she would beam at him asking: "What would you like to have dinner?"

And he would say, "I'll be late tonight."

One very cold sentence he would always give her. The black hair girl would give him a tight smile, and then nodded, as if his coldness doesn't hurt her at all. Of course it did. It stabbed her heart deeply, cutting every vein in her heart.

It was also the same, today. He would leave the house near three in the afternoon, and she would remind him to be back for dinner. Again, he said "Maybe."

Hinata stared out at the night sky. He wasn't back yet. There wasn't even sign that he would be back. The food on the dining table had cool down, but she hadn't eaten anything. She was still _waiting_ for him to be back.

_I believe he will be home soon._

Soon.

Then she would fall asleep on the couch, with the television on, the lights on. He would come home, took a glance at her and then disappeared into the bedroom. He didn't even bother to bring out a blanket to cover her, let alone carry her in.

He left her just like that.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up, rubbing her eyes softly. She stole a glance at the big clock hanging on the wall.

Seven thirty.

It was time to prepare breakfast and do the laundry. The girl padded into the bathroom, washes her face and did what she would do every morning. And then she walked into the kitchen while tying up her long, silky black hair. She made herself a cup of coffee and prepares some toast.

Then she laid them on the dining table, and walked off to the bedroom to wake her husband.

Knock, knock…

There was no respond. _He must be asleep,_ she thought, pushing the door open gently. Sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha was still in the bed covered with blankets. Hinata smiled and walked towards the man, shaking him on the shoulders gently.

"Wake up, Sasuke. It's time for breakfast,"

The raven stirred a little but there was no sign of him getting up. Sighing softly, Hinata walked away and collect his clothes that were lying on the floor. Sasuke had a habit of not wearing any fabrics while sleeping.

The girl picked one of his shirts up and was stumped. A feeling of betrayed slapped her heart so hard that she felt it would break down any moment. There was a stain of _lipstick_ on her husband's shirt's collar. The girl's eyes started to water.

She had found out about these about a month ago, but she kept quiet. But today, all the pain seemed to explode inside her. Her tears fell, staining her pale, flawless skin. Her grip on the shirt tightened as she tried to control her sobs.

How could Sasuke do this to her?

After their five years marriage, after everything they had gone through. They both had loved each other so deeply but their relationship was forbid by Neji, Hinata's older brother. Neji despised of Sasuke for being an orphan, and warns Hinata that he was only fooling around.

Until the day Sasuke was willing to scarify himself to save Hinata, only then Neji started to believe that the man truly loves his sister. They agreed to marry and Hinata moved in to Sasuke's apartment.

Life was tough on the first year of their marriage. Sasuke's ex-girlfriends came one by one, threatening to hurt Hinata for stealing him away from them. One the second year, there was no more harassment from the exes.

Sasuke loved Hinata dearly as she was his very first true love. And then it happened.

Three months ago, Sasuke had started coming home late. He would give excuses about over-time works or meeting with the boss. Hinata believed all of it. After all, she was too innocent to believe every lies her husband had told her.

Until last month Sakura told Hinata that she saw Sasuke on the street with one of his ex. Hinata smiled and denied everything. She would convince Sakura that Sasuke really loved her and she would gush about how he saved her years ago, again and again.

The fact was she was trying to push away all the doubts that had started to dominate her heart. She wanted to believe that Sasuke still _loves_ her. She wanted to believe that Sasuke will _not_ betray her. She wanted to believe all of that.

Sasuke shifted and Hinata quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. Sasuke still had not waked up. Hinata collects the clothes quickly and left the room, heading towards the laundry room. She threw the clothes in the washing machine, poured some powder and softener then click 'start'.

She headed towards the dining table. The breakfast set was still not touched. Still with tears, she sat down and started nibbling on her toast. The toast tasted bitter and salty as her tears had fallen on it. She cried and cried.

_I loved him. I believed him. I trusted him and I gave everything to him._

* * *

"What? He did _that_ to you?" Sakura slaps the table hard, making some of the customers in the café to turn around. The pink haired girl looked fierce. Hinata tried to calm her down.

"I-I don't know, Sakura-chan…But those stains…" Hinata broke down again. Ino who was watching since just now gripped her fist.

"He's crossing the line. You have to stop him," she said through gritted teeth.

Hinata looked up. "But how…? How, Ino-chan?"

"Leave him." Sakura and Ino chorused together, and Hinata looked as if someone had just slapped her on the face.

Leave? Her best girlfriends are calling her to leave Sasuke? How is it even possible?

"B-But—"

"No more buts, Hinata. You have to teach him a lesson. Leave him, Kiba is waiting for you," Ino said, squeezing the black hair's hand. Hinata looked confused.

"I don't like Kiba. Furthermore, if I leave, what will happen to Sasuke?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let him rot in hell."

Hinata looked baffled. Sakura saying _that…_? Sakura calling Sasuke to _rot in hell…_? If Hinata remembered clearly, Sakura Haruno had a major crush on Sasuke since high school. When had she hated him so much?

"Yeah, leave him. Go to Kiba. He's still waiting and single," Ino said, patting Hinata. The black hair became more and more confused.

"I-I—"

"Are you willing to be betrayed over and over again, Hinata?"

Hinata looked down. "N-No…"

"That's why! You're only twenty two, Hina-chan. It's still not too late to start over again." Sakura convinces Hinata, and Ino nodded.

Leave.

The only option left. She was cheated by Sasuke's scheme for years. The raven _did_ change, but then his old habits returned. Hinata wanted to seek Neji for help but he was sure that she would only get mocked by him. After all, she chose Sasuke.

* * *

That night, Sasuke was no home again. Hinata stared at the luggage on her bed. Her white eyes were empty, and nothing was left in it. After that afternoon tea with her friends, she had cried non-stop. And then she realized she was an idiot.

She was Sasuke Uchiha's doll.

Determined she grabs the clothes in her wardrobe and stuff them in her luggage.

* * *

She smirked.

_In no time, I will get you, Sasuke Uchiha. You are mine. Hinata Hyuuga is just an intruder in our relationship. I loved you first,_ she thought, admiring her fingernails that were just painted. She sat there on her couch, plotting ways to get back her crush.

Her green eyes darted around the room, scanning the golden wallpapers and the well decorated pillars. Her room looked luxurious like a princess's room. She was the daughter to the rich man. She gets what she wants.

She gets _who_ she wants.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it to you to guess who will be the bitch in Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. It's going to be **_**very, very**_** dramatic so if you can't stand dramas, I suggest you to leave. Flames will be used to roast my homeworks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I own…SasuHina will be canon**

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Did I make the third party in SasuHina's relationship **_**that**_** obvious? I'm really no good at suspense. **

**Big shout-out to Hinata6 because her review had inspired me a lot ^_^ Thank you! And this chapter is dedicated to **_**everyone**_** who either reviewed, favourite, subscribed or all three. **

**My writing style might change frequently so please bear with me…**

**[edited on 5 January 2013]  
**

* * *

When he went home, a feeling of emptiness surrounded him. He didn't know why but when he opened the door to the master bedroom, everything seemed to come clear.

The room was _empty_. There were furniture and everything was still the same but the opened wardrobe made it feel empty. Half of the clothes were gone. And there were shattered glasses on the carpeted floor.

The raven walked slowly towards the shattered glasses and saw a photo laying there. The photo was cut into half, separating the girl and the boy. Sasuke bent down.

_So she had left._

He sat down on the bed, not knowing what to do. Why did she left? What had he done?

He know he was the one with the fault here, but why? Why did she choose to leave? He was used to her warm greetings and her smile every time he came home. Even when he was late, she would wait for him to return and eat dinner together. But he never ate it with her.

But she still had that smile on her face, proving how strong she was. Sasuke stared blankly on the photo. He knew he betrayed her, but it was not entirely his fault. He wasn't at fault. Sasuke Uchiha was never wrong. It was the secretary's fault.

If she hadn't seduced him, he would not be pulled into her world. And he would not sleep with her, Hinata wouldn't leave and he will not be like this.

* * *

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun~ I made you bento. Do you want some?" She asked, happy._

_Sasuke glanced at the bento before focusing on his paper works again. "Please don't do this again. I already have a wife." He stated flatly, and the woman pouted._

"_She's not here anyway," _

"_Sakura Haruno, enough is enough." Sasuke warned with hint of anger in his voice. Although he was tempted to accept this bubbly secretary, but he keeps reminding himself that he was married. He loved Hinata._

_Sakura pouted further. "What did you saw in Hinata?" she asked, placing the bento down._

"_She's nice. Unlike you," If Sasuke were to give 101 reasons, he was sure he could list it out one by one. Hinata was his dream girl—everything that he wants in a wife. Brave, gentle, pretty, kind-hearted, loyal and loads more. _

_The pink haired woman's eyes turns sharp. "Have you forgotten our sweet times?" she asked, unsatisfied. _

"_Sweet times…? You mean the moment when you always humiliate me during our dates? That one?" his tone was sarcastic and of course, being the bold woman she was, Sakura ignored it. _

"_Sasuke," her tone changed. "I loved you first."_

"_And I left you first."_

* * *

He sighed. He had tried to push her away, again and again but she kept coming back every day with a new tactic. Soon, he fell into her web and was caught in her game. Sakura became irresistible day by day since that night. The night he and Sakura were drunk and they went to the cheap hotel.

He felt that Sakura knew what he wanted. She _understood_ what a man really want. Whereas for Hinata, she was all wifely but she was the type that push him away in bed. He understand she was still shy but his ego was also challenged. They were married for _five_ years, and yet they were not 'married' in bed. Sasuke felt himself getting frustrated day by day and would release it all by thinking about laying Hinata's pale body; masturbating.

"You left me first, Hinata Hyuuga. Don't come back begging for my love," he muttered, not wanting to lose.

* * *

Ino was comforting the crying Hinata. Hinata had decided to moved into Ino's condo as Sakura was still living with her parents which were not very convenient. Although Sakura was rich but she was willing to befriend Hinata and Ino who both came from an average family. And that was all because her father. Sakura was also the eldest among them.

Sakura returned to the bedroom with a glass of hot chocolate. She handed it to Hinata and the girl took it gratefully. Sakura watched as Hinata sipped it slowly. Ino rubbed Hinata's back, comforting her.

"So…did you leave him any notes?" Sakura asked when Hinata had finished drinking. The black haired girl shook her head.

"No, I don't want him to know where I've gone to."

"Sakura, you work with Sasuke right? You could help Hinata to spy on Sasuke," Ino suggested, and Hinata looked up. "Then report everything to Hinata."

Sakura smiled a little. "Of course," she squeezed Hinata's hand. "We're best friends after all. I'll report _everything_ to you, Hina-chan."

_Everything that Sasuke Uchiha did; anyone he talked to and whoever he _laid_. _Sakura smirked but Hinata and Ino did not notice it. Ino was too busy trying to cheer Hinata up. Sakura stared at Hinata and examine what Sasuke saw in her.

Why wasn't it her that he chose? She was the one supposed to be his wife, not a girl younger than him by six years! Sakura muttered something and Ino turned.

"What was it, Sakura?"

"H-Huh…? Oh, nothing. I was just cursing at Sasuke. How could he do this to Hina-chan, she was a good wife," she said. Ino nodded furiously and Hinata bit her quivering lips. The sweet chocolate suddenly turned acrimonious when she thought about Sasuke.

"It was not really his fault…" she mumbled, eyes staring on her lap. "It was me."

"What are you talking about, Hinata? It was _his_ fault, okay. It was _him_ who betrayed you." Ino protested, defending Hinata.

"No! It was me, Ino-chan. It was _me_ who didn't do my job as a wife. I was the one who denies his needs in bed," Hinata whispered and tears started to fell. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Ino comforted her again while Sakura just sat there, staring at Hinata with mocking eyes.

_So that was why he fell into my arms so easily. Tsk tsk, Hinata Hyuuga. How very reckless of you, denying your husband. Clearly you're still immature in the wedding world._

* * *

"Kiba, how much soy sauce do you want to eat?!" Hana Inuzuka yelled, and Kiba flinched.

"H-Huh?" he stared at his hand that was pouring soy sauce and then at his rice. His eyes bulged when he saw that almost half of his rice was drowned by the soy sauce! He quickly stopped and grinned at Hana. His sister rolled her eyes.

"This is the last time I change your rice. You're really wasting food."

"Then let's feed it to Akamaru," Kiba suggested.

"Are you crazy? I know you wanted to die but please don't drag that poor pet of yours together," Hana scolded while emptying the contents in Kiba's plate into the waste bin.

Kiba shrugged and buried his face in his arms. For years, he seems to lose his way when he found out that his crush had married his best friend. He couldn't get her out of his mind. _Why did she choose him? What is it that he has that I don't have? _Of course, he never knew. Was it his good looks? But when compared, Kiba was positive that he could compete with Sasuke. Wealth? He was richer. So what was it?

"There, your _last_ plate of rice for today." Hana's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, you're the best," Kiba grinned sheepishly and Hana pouted. Then she returned to her half-washed dishes.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke. You look really down these days, is there something I can help?" Naruto asked, leaning onto Sasuke's table. The raven didn't seem to hear though. Naruto sighed before he yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"SASUKE…!"

That made Sasuke to jump up and push Naruto away. He glared at the giggling blonde. "What do you think you're doing, _Uzumaki_?"

"Calling you, of course," Naruto answered, like it was obvious. Well, it _was_ obvious.

"You don't have to scream."

"Who was the one that spaced out during our discussion?" The smaller man glared back angrily at Sasuke who frowns, the sighed and then sat back down and sighed again. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Something is wrong with this ever-so cool Sasuke Uchiha.

"You okay?" Sasuke sighed.

"No."

"What happened?"

The raven hesitated as he stared at Naruto. He wasn't the one to share anything, let alone household problems with his colleagues. _Wait…Naruto is my childhood friend…_, he thought, then decided to tell Naruto. At least he wouldn't have to suffer alone.

"Hinata; she left."

Naruto's eyebrow arched. "That white and cute wife of yours…?"

Sasuke glared. "Mind your language," he said with a warning tone. Naruto chuckled.

"Possessive," he teased. "So why did she leave?"

Sasuke's shoulder slumped down. "Don't ask me, idiot. I can never understand women. They're too complex." He said. _Women like Sakura, they're complex too. One moment they say they want you, then the other moment they ignore you._

"You guys had a quarrel?"

"No."

"Then it must be your attitude."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if you didn't quarrel with her, then it must be yourself. You must have done something that angers her. Maybe it was your attitude," Naruto stated, and Sasuke looked shocked.

There was something about his attitude?

When he recalled back, of course there is. He admitted that he had pushed her away these few months. It was because he was angry at her for denying him in bed. After five years. Five years of living together, sharing the same bed but _not_ touching each other.

"It was her fault too." He muttered.

* * *

…**Okay. So I really have no idea to continue this since I did this without draft. -**_**dodges reader's grenades-**_** I mean, I started this because I was bored, and then I saw the responds, and I feel like I **_**have**_** to do something for you guys. **

**Please do tell me my errors; I'd be more than glad to fix it. ^_^ **

**Thank you for reading, have a beautiful day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: :3**

* * *

**A/N: Ah, back again after one week of not updating stuffs. Well, I'm in a two weeks' vacation at my Dad's house and it's—you know, kinda 'hard' to update. Blame myself for being addicted again to Maple Story. And I'm updating this at night, now, and the lights' off…so you get my point. I can't even see my keyboard. **

**As usual, this chapter is dedicated to all of you who subscribed, favourite and reviewed. **

**Please forgive the errors, as I said I wrote this without any lights and I just **_**have**_** to update or laziness will creep into me and this chapter will not be out.**

**[edited on 5 January 2013]  
**

* * *

"Ne…Hinata," Ino called out while combing her hair. They were in Ino's room and the blonde had just finished her bath. Hinata, who was folding her own clothes, looked up.

"Yes, Ino-chan?"

"I didn't mean to offend you or something but…I really think you should get a job. I can't, you know, support you. There are the bills to pay." Ino said. Hinata looked down. She looked like she was thinking about Ino's words.

"Sorry…I'll get a job soon." She muttered but she sounded wary. With only a college level certificate, what job can she do? Ino sighed.

"Well, why don't you work at the hotel with me? I mean, not _that_ kind of job. You'll be a waitress. Sounds good?" the blonde suggests, applying some cream on her hair. Ino worked as a hotel receptionist right after she graduated. She was 24 years old, two years older than Hinata. She met the girl when Hinata joined the school trip and stayed at the hotel Ino was working as. Now, they were friends. Fate works in a strange way.

"B-But will they hired me?"

"Of course they will, Hinata." Ino snorted.

* * *

The next morning, Ino took Hinata to work. She had the girl made-up so that she looked more radiant. Ino also told Hinata to smile during the interview as Hinata was a very shy lady.

Hinata's heartbeat increased when the cab pulled over in front of the hotel. Ino had to pull Hinata out and even _threatened_ her when the girl refused to move. After paying the fees, Ino dragged Hinata into the majestic building and took the lift up to the boss's room. Ino tided her blonde hair and reminded Hinata what to do during the interview.

"Remember Hinata; smile, smile and _smile_," Ino said and pushed Hinata in the room as soon as the boss answered.

Hinata stumbled in and the door clicked softly behind her. She muttered something while brushing her skirt with her hands. Then she looked up and froze.

Right in front her was a man about 26 years old, with waist-length black hair, red eyes and most of all, he looked like Sasuke Uchiha. The girl stood there, her tongues tied together. The man stared at Hinata before inviting her to sit. She walked slowly towards the chair in front of the man and sat down gracefully.

"So…you're Hinata Hyuuga?" the man spoke. His voice was thick, but manly.

Hinata blinked. "Y-You know my name…?"

The man smirked a little and chuckled. "I know _everything_ about you, Hyuuga. Yamanaka told me about you," he explained and Hinata tensed. "I'm Itachi by the way." He purposely kept his family name as a secret. Well, let's say that there's a major surprise waiting.

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san," she mumbled, looking down. The man's red eyes were piercing and suddenly she felt uncomfortable in the room. The air-cond was not working as cold sweat started to break down her temples.

Itachi smiled and they talked about Hinata's job.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and ruffled his hair. He sat on the bed, hands on knees and head in hands. Sakura sat up together when she heard the raven sighing. The woman adjusted herself so she was sitting in a comfortable position.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" she asked slowly.

"_You_ are the problem." He mumbled, sighing again. After Hinata left, Sakura became a frequent visitor to the house, and now, she was the regular bed mate for Sasuke. She had been waiting to sleep in the same bed with her first love, Sasuke Uchiha. She had been waiting for the day when the place beside Sasuke becomes empty.

Sakura ignored Sasuke and slide back into the covers, closing her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep. Call me up when lunch's ready." She said, and after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back. Then he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Eleven thirty in the morning. At this time, usually there will be the sounds of pots and pans clanking in the kitchen. The aroma of mouth-watering food will be smelled. After all, it was Sunday. Then the raven realized that he will never have those times back again.

As much as he hated to admit he was at fault, he wanted to admit he _missed_ those times. The times when Hinata would call him up for lunch, nagging at him for scattering the clothes on the floor and for coming home late. Now he will never have them again.

He rubbed his face, frustrated.

_Hinata Hyuuga, why did you give up on us now? Why did you give up on _me_ at these kinds of times? Why can't you understand what I really want and why can't you see your own best friend's game?_

Why?

* * *

"He will be unhappy when he knows you're back," Kisame said while feeding his pet fish. Itachi did not say anything. The man lived in a condo with Kisame, his business partner. He was rich and all that, but he preferred to stay average and let no one knows about his wealth. He owned several hotels, anyway.

"Why should he?" he asked suddenly. "He almost _killed_ me when he knows he couldn't get hold of the hotel father left. I believe he'll be happy again. After all, his chance of killing me was as big as the sky."

"What kind of idiom is _that_, Itachi?" Kisame asked. _As big as the sky…? Never heard of it,_ he thought.

Itachi glared at Kisame and the other man took no notice of it. He was happier to feed his fish than facing Itachi's ego. Itachi fell silent for a moment before his lips curled up into his signature smirk. He tapped the side of the couch.

"And I think his intention of killing me will be higher when he finds out I'm getting his wife," the man said and chuckled. Kisame sighed.

"Why do you always want your brother to kill you?" he asked. Sometimes, he couldn't understand Itachi at all. The man was successful and had everything but most of the time Kisame thinks he's just a crazy man. Well, who wouldn't when your housemate keeps talking to you about his plan to get killed by his own brother?

Itachi got up the couch. "Nah, I just like to _challenge_ him and show him _I_ am better than him." He told Kisame and walked up the stairs—they're pent house by the way. The blue haired man shrugged and returned to his activity.

* * *

"Ah, I'm torn!" Ino plopped on the couch. She kicked away her heels and rubbed her temples. Hinata, who came home with her, went into the kitchen and got a can of refreshment for Ino. The blonde took it gratefully and gulped it down. Hinata sat beside Ino.

"So, how's your job, Hinata?" the blonde asked, still lying on the couch. Hinata smiled a little.

"It's…quite nice. But the thing I'm afraid of is…is…" she couldn't finish her words.

"The 'molesters'…" Ino continued it for her. Hinata's eyes widened a little as she stared at Ino.

"How did you know?" she asked, curious. Ino gave her a 'duh' look as she sat up straight and yawned. She walked towards the trash can and threw the empty can into it before looking at Hinata with a tired look.

"I get them always, my dear," she mumbled. "I'm really tired. I'll use the shower first, okay?" when Hinata nodded, the blonde went into the bathroom and locked it. A few moments later, the sound of water hitting the floor was heard. Hinata sighed.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She searched for it in her handbag and pulled it out when she found it. The word 'boss' flashed on her screen. Hinata stared at the screen with a million of questions. Why is her boss calling so late? And _why_ did he call her? Wrapped by curiosity, she answered it.

"H-Hello…"

"_Hyuuga,_"

"Y-Yes, I am," she shuffled a little on the couch. "Why are you calling me?"

"_I just want to hear your voice._"

Hinata blush bright red. Her boss called her just to hear her voice? The woman did not say anything. She was fiddling with the tip of the cushion, licking her lips trying to calm down. Then the man spoke again.

"_Did I scare you? Sor—_"

"It's nothing at all!" Then she mentally slapped herself. Why had she said that? It _is_ something! She wanted to know why was her heart beating so fast and she was shaking all over from excitement. Most of all, she wanted to know _why_ was the butterflies in her stomach fluttering furiously?

* * *

**A/N: …Eto, Kiba did not appear in this chapter but I assure you, he plays a big role in this story, just like Itachi's role. Heh, I bet you didn't see that coming huh? Sasuke has another rival—a more powerful rival this time. Hey, that's what drama is!**

**Don't forget to review after this. It means a lot. You can critic me or anything. I **_**read**_** them, okay? I tried to improve my grammar mistakes too, and if I made any of the characters OOC, tell me.**

**Goodnight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

* * *

**A/N: …Did I just make this story into a Sakura bashing story? Whoops! –dodges Sakura's fans' grenades- …My most sincere apologies. The reason behind Sakura's every doing is very obvious, but there's still something you guys don't know about her ;) I forgot to tell you, this story is going to go through slow development. Characters will be introduced one by one, and then the story will grow later on.**

**Dedicated to everyone who reviewed, subscribed and favourite :3**

**SasoriHime05: Well, who knows~? We'll just have to wait and see ^_^**

**By the way, what colour is Hinata's hair actually? =_= I thought it was black? Was it blue? Tell me, lol. I will change it.**

**[edited on 5 January 2013]  
**

* * *

Today was Sunday. That means many things. It means holiday. Dates. Party. Or just lay around the couch and watch TV. To Hinata, it means freedom, freed from the endless harassment of her customers. She sighed.

"Ne, Hina-chan. I need to buy a new dress for my dinner tomorrow night. So I'll be leaving," Ino said while wearing her heels. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail too. "By the way, I've called the plumber to fix that leaking pipe in our toilet. The money's on my desk."

Hinata nodded at Ino's message. She said goodbye to Ino and plopped down the couch.

_I wonder how Sasuke is doing now,_ she thought, eyes turning cloudy. She thought she had forgotten it. She thought she had been able to move on. But she realized she wasn't even strong. She did left, but she never had the courage to ask for a divorce contract.

She still didn't want to let go.

* * *

Ding…Dong...

The doorbell made Hinata, who was cutting some fruits to eat, to turn around. She wiped her wet hands on her house T-shirt and rushed towards the door.

"Coming…!"

She pressed the code to the door. Ino had set codes so that no one can enter their house since she lives alone. But although Hinata is now living with her, she still wants to have the security code. Hinata pulled open the door.

A man with well-trimmed red hair stood there in a plumber suit and a working kit. He showed no expression when Hinata welcomed him in. He walked straight towards the bathroom as if very clear of the way. Hinata frowned.

"Um, excuse me." She squeaked and the man turned. His green eyes met her white eyes and she felt her face heating up. "H-How did you know _where_ the bathroom is?"

He shrugged. "I've been repairing it for two years now. _Every single week I come here._" He said. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed.

"But I didn't see you these few weeks," she said.

"I have some personal problems that I don't need to be shared with strangers."

Hinata looked surprised at the man's words. She tried to smile back and apologized. Then the man started working on the leakage. Hinata stood there, watching his every movement. The man's hands stopped turning the spanner. He glared at Hinata.

The girl flinched. "S-Sorry," she mumbled, walking back to the kitchen. But somehow, something about this man pisses her off. She was not the one who's easily pissed off but this man…he just did. She could even tolerate Sasuke's attitude so why this man does irked her so much?

Furious, her cutting became heavier. She murmured something and kept on cutting. Then she washed the fruits and place some ice cubes to the bowl. She waited for five minutes before rinsing the fruits again.

Hinata was leisurely sitting on the couch, enjoying her drama show. Don't be surprised, our innocent twenty two years old Hinata Hyuuga is a major fan of dramas. Especially those dramas that made her bawl her eyes out. But recently, she had taken interest in some scandal dramas…

The sound of footsteps made her stop munching and turns around. The plumber's uniform was drenched. His hair was damp and he stared at Hinata who stared back. Then he sighed.

"The pipe is done. Looks like the leakage was purposely done," he commented sarcastically. Hinata arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The pipe was _not_ broken at all. Looks like somebody loosen the pipe intentionally."

_Oh, Ino!_ Hinata mentally face palmed when she understood. But why would she do it? Suddenly, something clicked and her eyes lit up. Maybe Ino has a crush on this plumber? She grinned and chuckled to herself. The plumber coughed.

Hinata blushed. "Sorry,"

"I understand. Girls in love usually do that." He replied. Hinata blinked.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"It's not like the first time I encountered species like you," he said dryly. "By the way, I've taken the money on the desk. And for the first and very last time I'm telling you, I'm not interested in kids like you." then he left.

Hinata looked shocked. Wait, what? What did the plumber just said? Did he—Oh, he did not! Hinata looked furious as she stalked towards her cell phone. Then she dialled Ino's number. The woman picked up at the fifth ring.

"Ino, why did you do _that_?" she breathed.

"Do what?" Ino sounded confused.

"I mean, why did you loosen that pipe?"

There was a silent before Ino laughed nervously. "Uh, s-sorry Hina-chan. What happened?"

"I know you like him, Ino. But I couldn't accept it that he thought that it was _me_ who do it!"

After complaining and nagging at Ino, Hinata slapped her cell phone shut. Her mind flew back to the scene just now. She couldn't believe that she was misunderstood. Something clicked her again. She narrowed her eyes. Somehow, that face looked familiar.

* * *

Kiba yawned. He stretched and lay back on his leathered chair lazily. Then he looked around his office. It was the scene of typical luxurious office; nothing different from the usual at all. Kiba stared up the ceiling. His mind flew back to what his sister had told him this morning.

"_You can't just be like this forever, Kiba." Hana nagged. Kiba groaned._

"_I do whatever I like." He commented. "Furthermore, those girls out there aren't my cup of tea. They just want my money." Kiba said. It was the truth. He was the owner of a newly developed company. He had just started his own path a few months ago. Girls threw themselves on his lap—literally—without him needing to try._

_Hana sighed. "I knew you would say that. So I got you a partner." She said._

"_Who is it?"_

"_The girl you used to play with when you were in Elementary school."_

_Kiba gagged. "Y-Yuka*****?" why must it be that brutal, inconsiderate and tomboy? Of all of the female population, her sister just has to choose Yuka Edo, the daughter to a quite influential man. Kiba face palmed._

He covers his eyes with both of his hands. Why must fate toy with him like this? Why can't he be with the one he truly loves? Why must he be destined to be with the one he feared the most? Kiba gritted his teeth.

He hated all this. He wanted Hinata. He wanted her. But sadly, she was now living happily with Sasuke Uchiha and probably had dozens of kids. She probably had a happy family. Who was he to destroy all that?

He doesn't know that Hinata was not happy at all.

* * *

**Monday.**

Sasuke looked moody again. Recently, his mood was unstable. He easily snapped on his workers. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He was soulless.

The raven walked around his office. He growls. He decided to take a holiday today. Well, he could have holiday as he wished since he owned this company. Sasuke got out of the building and sped away with his car.

* * *

The romantic melody gently brushed his eardrums when he entered that café. He had never came to this café before but decided to try it. This café was opened a few weeks ago, though. Sasuke picked a seat in the corner. He preferred to stay away from crowds.

The waiter came and left after ordering.

Sasuke looked around the café. It looked luxurious and romantic. It would totally be the choice for young couples for their first dates. His black eyes darted around and stopped abruptly. He saw a familiar figure talking to a man. The man's back was facing him so he did not know who it was. But he was very sure of the figure standing there.

Hinata Hyuuga.

What is she doing _here_? Sasuke's eyes burned when he saw Hinata blushing suddenly. Was the man _flirting_ with _his_ wife? Yeah, his wife. They weren't even divorced yet. _So you don't have the right to let any man approach you, Hinata Hyuuga!_ The raven stomped towards them and grabbed Hinata's hand.

The girl looked startled. Sasuke glared at the smirking man and froze. The man gave him a smirk and his stare sharpens as if mocking Sasuke. He was kind of surprised that Sasuke was here but then it was replaced with pure amusement as he remembers his plan. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, holding back the urge to punch the man.

"What do you think _I _am doing here?"

Sasuke grabbed the man's collar. A few customers gasped and some stood up, ready to leave. The waiters and waitresses stood there nervously, not knowing what to do. Hinata tried to pull Sasuke away but he pushed her back. He snarled at the man.

"I don't like my questions to be returned with questions."

"I came back to see you, little brother."

* * *

Sakura stared on the vase blankly. Ino was talking to her about Hinata's progress. It was Monday and Ino stayed home because she had PMS. Sakura decided to visit her during lunch hour. Ino was too happy and she kept ranting on Hinata's new life.

"That day, Hinata told me about our boss. I think he has a thing for Hinata! I noticed it too, the way he looked at her, the way he talks to her…" Ino paused. She looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan? Are you listening?" she asks, worried.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turn her gaze towards Ino.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out." She replied flatly. Ino sighed.

"Is it your work that you stressed out?"

"Sort of," Sakura answered half-heartily. "Ne, Ino. I have to go now. By the way, what was the name of Hinata's boss?"

Ino frowns. "I thought you weren't listening." She asked suspiciously. Sakura laughed nervously.

"I was. I was joking just now. What was the name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura froze.

Her heart started beating fast and cold sweat broke down. It was indeed a very small world. After years, they met again. But Sakura wasn't ready to meet the man yet. She wasn't ready to pay back what she had done years ago, way back in high school. Too many events had occurred in high school but _that_ very event with Uchiha Itachi was the one that haunts her till now.

She was planning to catch Hinata with her boss and told them to Sasuke but now, her plan seems to vanish all together and replaced by her fears. If the man beside Hinata Hyuuga was _this_ powerful, she doesn't even stand a chance to win.

* * *

**A/N: ….Not the perfect ending, I know. –sob- This chapter is specially longer to make up for the late updates. The reviews are very encouraging and I always cried when I read them. You guys are so wonderful. **

**By the way, Yuka Edo* is my OC. She's just a filler character. She will appear just in one or two chapter, nothing more than that. **

**By the way, guys. I'll let you guess. Why is Sakura so afraid of Itachi? You guys are mind readers right? Sort that out. :P The correct readers will have the next chapter dedicated to them. ^_^ Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Le me is too poor to own**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I read them, kay…it's just that I'm the type that doesn't reply to reviews except if necessary, OTZ because most of the time, I posted my next chapter then I'll close the tab. xD …YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING MIND READERS. -emo corner- You always know what I want to write! The guesses are 98% correct...!**

**Oh! Have you guys heard Christina Perry's Christmas song? Damn, it was SO BEAUTIFUL. :'D**

**Dedicated especially to dyshescool217, VenusLove, Guest, SaranghaeMaeWo, Lady Shizu :D**

**[edited on 5 January 2013]  
**

* * *

Sasuke dragged a confused Hinata out from the café. He pushed her into his car and he got in too. When Hinata wants to leave, he shot her a warning glare. Although Hinata hated him now, but still, Sasuke's glare could make her lost anytime.

"Why are you with him?" Sasuke started to question.

"What are you talking about." She pretended to be oblivious and clueless.

"Why are you talking to Uchiha Itachi…?" Sasuke's voice rose. But that wasn't what Hinata was shocked about. It was the name Sasuke had just said. _Uchiha…Itachi? _She thought that Sasuke was an orphan…? What was happening?

"He's your brother?" she asked slowly.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He was asking Hinata a question and the girl questioned him back. He closed his eyes. Then he inhaled again before answering Hinata.

"Yes. Now answer me,"

"U-Um, he's my boss…?" Hinata answered quietly. Her mind was still thinking about the name. No wonder Itachi looked familiar. He was Sasuke's brother. Her heart did a leap. So she almost falls for the Uchiha's son again.

Something burned in her and she felt confused.

Sasuke looked surprised. "What?"

"He owns that café…"

* * *

After questioning Hinata, he told her to get out the car. He know that he was being a jerk but he doesn't care anymore. He needed space. What he care now is to find a way to eliminate Itachi from Hinata's life so that she will return to him.

Sasuke and Itachi never had a good relationship since High School. In Junior High, they were still close but that very incident changes everything. Itachi stole his girlfriend away and ditched her after a few months. The girl came back to Sasuke but his heart had already closed off. Sasuke went home and threatened to kill Itachi one day.

But he didn't, because he couldn't.

Because of the mocking look in his brother's eyes, he didn't press the knife deeper into Itachi's throat. Itachi's red eyes bore into Sasuke's. It was like provoking the raven to kill him. And now, Sasuke regretted for not killing Itachi. He should've and although he will be place behind the bars, at least he was satisfied.

* * *

Hinata muttered while walking back into the café. She was still wearing her waitress outfit. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and she yelped in surprise. When she saw it was Itachi, she sighed in relieve. She smiled but the man did not smile back. He pulled her to the back of the café. Then he stood there, folding his arms.

"I-Itachi-san—"

"What did he tell you?" he asked slowly. He was refraining from snapping at her. It was not her fault anyway. "Did he say anything about me?"

Hinata was afraid of the darkness that seemed to illuminate Itachi's red eyes. She did not like the piercing arrows that seemed to come from the same eyes. She looked down. "N-No…" slowly, she uttered those words.

"Lies," Hinata looked up. "Tell me." Itachi was still trying to control his tone. He couldn't raise his voice, afraid that he might scare Hinata. The girl had no faults. She was innocent. She was just being squeezed in the middle. She was just a weapon for revenge.

"Fine!" Hinata snapped suddenly, surprising the man. "Why didn't you tell me that he was _your_ brother? Why…!"

Hinata's white eyes were flooded with a mixture of complex feelings. She didn't know if she should feel disappointed, betrayed or grateful. Everything was so confusing now. But one thing she never gets to sort out, why was Itachi so nice to her? Why did he care for her so much?

Itachi nibbled his own lower lips, staring at the ice cream vendor behind Hinata. "Wait a sec," he said before approaching the ice cream man. Hinata stared in pure confusion.

What was Itachi planning?

Itachi bought a strawberry flavoured ice cream and hands it to her.

The girl took it reluctantly, flushing a little.

Itachi took Hinata's wrist and took her to a bench outside the café. They sat down. There was an awkward silence between them before Itachi broke the silent. He stared at the ground while talking.

"My apologies if I startled you just now," he said. Hinata stopped eating.

"I-I'm sorry too. I snapped at you." she mumbled, suddenly feeling guilty. She wasn't the one to snap at people easily but just now she was really angry. "But you don't have to answer if you don't feel like it…"

Itachi chuckles, "Do you know the reason I bought you the ice cream?" Hinata shook her head. "So you could calm down while listening to me." He smiled. Hinata was speechless. She looked down at her ice cream quietly.

"Anyway…I didn't tell you that we're brothers because I don't want you to run away,"

"Huh?"

"If you know that I'm Sasuke's brother, you will never talk to me. I couldn't bear the result so I hid it from you." then he look at Hinata. The girl was staring at him in disbelief. Her big white eyes connected with Itachi's red eyes and somehow, she could feel sparks starting to fly.

Finally, she looks away. "S-So what if I don't talk to y-you? It's not like the worst thing—"

"It is," Itachi placed his hands on top of Hinata's. "It is the worst nightmare for _me_."

"W-What…?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, I like you."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Ino, Sakura left. She pressed the _down_ button and stood there waiting for the elevator to reach. That moment, she thought of what Ino just told her.

_I can't believe it. Why is this world so small?_ Her heart beats erratically, unable to calm down. Her past with Uchiha Itachi was the past she wanted to bury forever. She closed her eyes and the memories came flooding her mind.

* * *

"_This is for you, Sakura," Sasuke smiled a little. He places something onto Sakura's palm. The girl looked down and gave a squeal of delight. Sasuke grinned. _

"_This is so pretty, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was excited to see a necklace with a butterfly design. She hugged Sasuke and gave him a hug. Then she kissed his cheek. Sasuke took the necklace and wore it around Sakura's neck lovingly. _

_When he finished wearing it, he took a step back. Sakura touched the butterfly plate with her fingers. Her face wore a happy grin. She had always wanted the necklace. Sasuke worked part-time while studying to earn money to buy her the necklace._

_Although Sasuke's family was rich but their father never favour Sasuke because he thought that Sasuke was the reason that his wife died at child birth. It was different for Itachi. Their father loved him a lot. Whatever Itachi wanted was granted._

_Sasuke had never loved anyone except Sakura. She was everything to him. And then, that incident turns his love into hate. _

"_Sakura, let's go for a movie tonight?" _

"_U-Uhm, I can't Sasuke-kun. I need to help my mother," Sakura lied. The truth was she had her own plans. _

_Sasuke believed her. Sakura then went to her wardrobe and picked the prettiest dress she could see. She was rich and had room like princess. She had never loathed Sasuke for being rich but couldn't even pay for their dates sometimes. She loves him too much._

_But soon, she got tired. _

_Sakura stood in front of her house, waiting. Then a BMW pulled over and she grinned. A boy with long black hair stepped out. He opens the door for Sakura. Then suddenly, someone yelled at them. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke standing beside his motorcycle. Her lips went dry and her face turns white. _

"_S-Sasuke…?"_

_The raven stomped towards her. "I thought you wanted to help your mother." He said through clenched teeth. Sakura bit her lips. Her body was shaking. She had been caught. There were no more excuses. She needed to tell the truth. She yanked her hand away._

"_Sorry, Sasuke, I've decided to end everything with you." she said bitterly._

"_What?"_

"_I'm tired of it, Sasuke! I'm tired that you couldn't even afford to pay for our anniversary dinner! Do you know how I feel when I handed you my credit card so that people thought it was you who paid? I felt ashamed, Sasuke. My friends all praised you for being such a nice boyfriend but the truth was so far from that!" Sakura burst into tears. "All this while, I feel as if I was treating myself to all those fabulous dresses, all those dinners! I'm tired…really tired…"_

_Sasuke looked hurt. Sakura knew his ego was stabbed but she didn't care. She wanted to voice out everything she had been crying over every night. Itachi looked smug._

"_You let a girl to pay for your dinner, Sasuke?" he mocked._

_Sasuke punched Itachi in the face. Sakura looked surprised. She pulled Sasuke away and dragged Itachi into the car quickly, ignoring Sasuke's frustrated shouts. She was breathing heavily in the car. Itachi squeezed her hand._

"_Don't worry, Sakura. I will be a better boyfriend," he said, and Sakura nodded. She believed Itachi and everything he said. She believed him till the point that they had slept together. Then after one month, Itachi got tired of her. _

_He asked for a break up and Sakura was begging for him to take her back. She didn't care if her image was ruined. She just wants Itachi back. She cried and begged but once Itachi had set his mind on something, he will never back out. _

_Then, Sakura went back to Sasuke, asking for forgiveness. She even told him what had happened. Sasuke closed his ears and asked Sakura to leave. Sakura left without a second thought, crying her eyes out that night. Only then she realized that Sasuke had loved her whole heartily but she was the blind one here. She was blinded by money. _

_When Sasuke got married, she ruined her own room and even attempted suicide. But her father stopped her and her mother advises her. She calmed down, but she hadn't given out. When she sees her high school junior smiling so sweetly at her ex, her heart burned._

_Since then, she had vowed to get Sasuke back no matter what happens._

* * *

Sakura wiped away furiously the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. The elevator reached and she stepped in. There, she sobbed. She had lost Sasuke once, and she will not for the second. She know that Sasuke slept with her because he was sexually frustrated. But that was okay with her.

As long as Sasuke was beside her, she will nod at anything. Tears fall down even more when she thinks of her own mistake. If she did not leave Sasuke, everything will not happen. She would've married the raven and lived happily.

_Sasuke…come back to me, please…_

* * *

Kiba grunted as he covered his ears. The woman in front of him was getting on his nerves. Yuka was playing her favourite song with her iPod. Hana had asked the woman to visit Kiba in his company during lunch time and strengthen their 'bond'.

The brown haired man knew that he would get a heart attack once the woman stepped in. He was right. For the countless time, Yuka was replaying the same song over and over again, and had it at maximum volume.

"Yuka…" Kiba gritted his teeth. Then girl's large blue eyes stared back at Kiba. "Turn. The. Damn. Song. Off. Please." He said slowly. Yuka blinked. She lowered the volume to zero. Kiba sighed gratefully.

"Yes, like that."

"But I want to listen to the song!" Yuka pouted.

"Then go home and listen, _please_. You're distracting my thoughts," Kiba muttered angrily. Yuka's eyes widened.

"Are you thinking about Hinata-chan?" she asked playfully.

Yuka was not angry or jealous when she knows it. She wasn't even interested with Kiba. She had her own boyfriend back in her hometown. Hana did not know, though. Yuka thought it was obvious by the love necklace she wore, but Hana was too oblivious to notice it.

"N-No?"

"Liar, liar pants on fire, Kiba-kun~" Yuka grinned. She pointed at Kiba's desktop. "The pictures of the slide shows were all of hers. You sucked at lying, buddy."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "So what if I was thinking about her?" he asked. "She's already married."

"I know. That's why you have to move on."

"I can't."

"Kiba-kun, you're very stubborn at times. Let me ask you, what if you bought an ice cream and then it melted? Surely you would buy a new one, right? Don't tell me you're going to pick it up and eat it?" Yuka made a face when she said that.

Kiba frowned. "I don't like ice cream."

"THAT WAS AN EXAMPLE." Yuka snapped. "It's the same. Hinata had been taken, so just move on and find a new chick."

"It's not that easy, Yuka."

"_Hello_, mister. This is the modern century, okay? Or maybe you want me to set a blind date like how it was back in the old days?" Yuka said sarcastically. "Just move on. The rainbow has seven colours and this world had infinity girls."

Then she left, saying that she was late to her work. Yuka worked as a florist. Yeah, a tomboy working as a florist—weird equation, I know. Kiba's mind was trying to process what Yuka had just told him. He know he had to move on, but his heart did not want to let go.

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I myself like Yuka! :D But sadly, she will never appear after chapter six. Anyway, I was getting all emotional typing Sakura's past. I don't know if you guys like it…And the part where Itachi confesses was the part that I randomly slip it in. I was re-reading then I was like, "Ugh, this seems so damn weird." So I decided to add the scene. **

**Oh, by the way, I said that Yuka's role will end in next chapter right? I suddenly changed my mind. Somewhere in the middle of this story, she will reappear. With. Her. Husband… My question here is…GUESS WHO'S HER HUSBAND? :D I like putting my OCs with canon characters. LOL. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters **

**Claim: Owns the story**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I got lazy—I'm not lying—and I spend most of my time day dreaming over Baek Ho, my new dream guy. 3 Lol, forget that. I'm being so creepy. So I'm editing the previous chapters in these few days...and still is are editing it...so maybe they'll be changes. MAYBE.  
**

* * *

"I got his number, I got his numbeeeerrr!" Ino dances into the condo with a grin plastered on her face. She did a twirl—yes, you read that right; a twirl—and skipped into Hinata's bathroom. She plops on the girl's bed and sighed happily.

Hinata arched an eyebrow.

"What happened, Ino?" she asks weirdly. She was folding her clothes. Ino grinned. "I got his number! God knows how happy I am!" she gushed.

"Who's number?" Hinata scooted nearer to Ino.

"Gaara Sabaku!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Ga—who…?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Gaara Sabaku, that red hair plumber." She explained. She had had a crush on Gaara ever since she first saw him. But Gaara doesn't show any interest in her, so she pretends she hates him too. And to show it, she purposely troubled the plumber to repair her bathroom pipe almost every week. And so that she could see him every week.

Ah, the power of love.

"That rude guy…?"

Ino glared.

"I thought you hate him," the indigo haired girl said, stuffing her clothes into the wardrobe.

"I do. And he thinks I do. So I'll text him and annoy him until he accepts me."

Hinata shook her head. Ino had already started to text Gaara. She knew he wasn't busy because when she went to the plumber service company he wasn't there. The workers said he had taken a holiday today—the day he was supposed to repair Ino's 'broken' pipe. Ino got his number from one of his friends by the way.

* * *

_Hey, plumber guy. I thought you were going to repair the pipe at my house today._

_Ino._

_.  
_

_I'm taking a holiday._

_Gaara._

_.  
_

_Don't care! I want to see you in my house in thirty minutes. The pipe's leaking non-stop. And this time I did not loosen it._

_Ino._

_.  
_

_You admit you loosen those pipes? I'm amused._

_Gaara._

_.  
_

…_Whatever. Be here soon, pretty face~! XOXO_

_Ino._

_.  
_

_What's XOXO?_

_Gaara._

_.  
_

_A term used…used to people you hate. XOXO_

_Ino._

_.  
_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO then, but I'm still not coming. My brother borrowed my car._

_Gaara._

* * *

Ino fell back to the bed, giggling. To think that Gaara didn't know what 'XOXO' is! The blonde was wiping tears from her eyes now. She was so going to tell Hinata! She rushed out to search for the girl. She found her sitting on the couch, looking forlornly out of the balcony.

Her needs to gush died immediately. Slowly, she approached the girl. She wraps an arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" Ino asked slowly.

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking about stuffs…."

"You know you can tell me." Ino probed her tone stern. Hinata bit her lips in hesitation. Ino had been a great help in her life after she left Sasuke—not divorce—and she didn't want to burden her friend anymore. Ino tried again and finally, she poured it all out.

"Ne, Ino…what should a girl do when she's married but another guy confesses to her?"

Ino's eyes bulged. "Who confessed to you?" she asks curiously, hints of excitements in her tone.

"Itachi-san…"

The blonde opens her mouth and then close it again. Did she hear it right? Itachi confesses to someone? That cool and ignorant boss confessed…Ino blinked. It was possible—for Hinata, at least. She was beautiful and graceful. It's not really surprising that Itachi likes her.

"So did you say yes?"

Hinata bit her lips and shook her head. "I don't know what to do, Ino. I really don't know how to react to this!" The indigo hair sighed. After one problem, another problem rose. Her fingers play with the end of the couch. "This is very confusing. Ever since I left Sasuke, everything seemed to happen at once. I should've confronted him rather than running away…"she poured out her thoughts.

She knew she was being rush for leaving like this. If she talked with her husband, maybe they can work something out.

"Hinata…I…I don't know. So, what are you going to do now?"

"…Talk to Sasuke, of course."

* * *

Sasuke was restless since he met Hinata that day. Something isn't right, and something doesn't seem right. _Wait, what I am talking about,_ he groans. The raven sat there, staring at his cell phone. A voice urged him to call her, yet the other voice asked him to protect his ego.

The man stood up and walked around the room, thinking.

"I need to make Hinata come back, no matter what. Sakura has to stop her game for once and for all. Itachi…fuck that bastard. I just need to get Hinata away from him. Damn womanizer…he must've hypnotized Hinata."

It was not like Sasuke didn't know his brother. Although they rarely talked, but seeing Itachi bringing home various kinds of girl makes him disgusted. There was only one word in his mind: Playboy. And now this playboy seems to be after his wife.

That thought snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. His heart did a leap when he thinks of Hinata falling into Itachi's arms. His breath quickens. Then he slide open his screen and called Itachi. The other man answered after the second ring.

"Uchiha here,"

"Stay away from her." Sasuke breathed.

"Wow, what a surprised that you called me." Itachi said, voice dripping with sarcasms. "And you know me, brother. Once I like someone, I _will_ get them."

"Bastard…! Get your hands off my wife!"

"Getting possessive here, I see? So why did you betrayed her in the first place?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Take your pink bitch back. Don't let her cling to me anymore."

"Sakura…?" Sasuke heard his brother laugh. "Sorry, no can do. You know, she's too whiny—absolutely _not_ my type at all. I like those who are quiet and succumb to me. Like you wife." He whispered the last part.

The raven was breathing hardly now. He felt he could explode any moment. Talking to Itachi never fails to make him angry. The man seemed to know which button to press. Sasuke hates Itachi because the older man seemed to possess the figure of their late father and because their father hates him, Sasuke never likes him.

"It's your fault that Sakura clings to me." Sasuke muttered.

"_Me_? Brother, who was she blaming when she complains about paying the meals?"

Sasuke was stunned. That was the incident he would never forget. How Sakura had humiliated him in front of Itachi. He hated to be reminded of that.

"It was because father was not fair."

"You're putting the blame on him again. Grow up, Sasuke."

"If he didn't do that to me, I wouldn't be here, wasting my saliva on _you_!"

The atmosphere became silent. Itachi did not say anything. Neither does Sasuke. Both were thinking and arranging sentences. This was the topic they never wanted to bring up. As much as Itachi hates Sasuke, he still felt pity for his brother. He too, wants to know why their father hated Sasuke so much. Is it just because he was the cause of their mother's death?

Itachi was sure this isn't _that_ easy.

As for Sasuke, he believed Itachi was silently smirking on the other side. He gritted his teeth. He hated his father for choosing sides. He was supposed to have shares in the hotel business. He was supposed to be one of the heirs! But in their father's will, Sasuke's name did not appear anywhere.

Finally, he hangs up.

* * *

Ding…Dong…

The bell rang and the red head looks up. She wipes away her tears quickly and slapped both of her cheeks to regain the rosiness. Then she opens the door and saw her best friend from university, Ten-Ten. She smiled a little.

"Hey…"

The brown haired Chinese woman stared at Sakura.

"You looked pale."

"Do I?" Sakura laughed. "Come in first..." Ten-Ten entered and Sakura went into the kitchen to make them some drinks. Then she sat beside her friend on the couch. Ten-Ten had brought a basket of chocolates for Sakura.

The woman had phoned Ten-Ten because she had no one to talk to. She couldn't talk to Ino, because Ino would hate her. She couldn't talk to Temari, because that elegant woman was Ino's cousin. Most of all, she couldn't talk to her aunt, Tsunade. The woman would throw back words that hurt her.

"So…you sounded bad in the phone. And you looked worse than you sounded in the phone." Ten-Ten had learned Chinese from Sakura when they met. Sakura was the one who patiently taught her. She owed the woman.

Sakura laughed. "Well…there's this girl. She loves her ex so much but her ex was already married. So she plans something, and pulls them apart. Now her ex is by her side, but still thinking about his wife. Most of all…his wife is the girl's friend…" Sakura said.

Ten-Ten blinked. "I take that girl as you." the other woman nodded.

"Jeez, Sakura, I thought I told you to move on—"

"But I can't get over him, okay?! I can't! I loved him too much…too much…" Sakura whispered the last part. Ten-Ten shook her head. She took Sakura's hand and sighed.

"Sakura, when you love someone, you have to let them go. If they return, then they're yours. If they don't, they're not."

"Sasuke returned to me."

"Because of your ploys…? That is _so_ wrong, Sakura! Have you ever thought about Hinata?"

Sakura's head shoot up. "How do you know that it's Hinata?" she asked suspiciously. Ten-Ten fidget.

"Uh…"

"Ten-Ten," Sakura stared. "_Tell me_."

The woman sighed. "Fine, you know Neji? I'm dating him. He told me about Hinata. Although Hinata has not told him anything, but he had Ino as his spy…" her voice trails away.

Sakura's eyes bulged. "So you're at the enemy's side! Are you here to dig my secrets? Are you helping _them_? I thought we were friends, Ten-Ten!" the woman stood up and pushed Ten-Ten's shoulders. "Get out of my house! We're not friends anymore!"

Ten-Ten's tears fell.

"Sakura…! I didn't tell Neji anything, I swear! I will never…you're my friend and I just want to help you. Please…Sakura…"

Sakura was also sobbing now. Her eyes once again became the victim. Tears were abusing her eyes mercilessly. She couldn't get her ex's heart back and her friend was someone from the enemy's team. Why is the world so cruel to her?

"Is it because of my doing…?" she whispered, tears rolling down. She shut her eyes tight. "Get out, please. OUT!" she points at the door. Ten-Ten sobbed. Her eyes were all red. She touched Sakura's arm.

"Sakura…please—"

"OUT!" The pink head cried. She needed some time for herself. She needed time to cool down; she needed time to sort things out. "I hate you all! You're a bunch of liars! I thought I have at least _you_ to trust, but it turns out that you can't be trusted! We're over!" she yelled as Ten-Ten walked out slowly.

"I'm still here for you, Sakura…we're still friends," she sobbed. "Okay?"

Sakura did not reply. She slammed the door right on Ten-Ten's face and slides down to the floor, crying. All she wanted was just someone to trust, someone to talk to right now. She thought she had many friends since she was sociable. But it turns out that no one could be trusted. She was still all alone.

But she wouldn't let things go easily. She'll keep fighting—even though she was alone. She wanted what was supposed to be hers.

* * *

"Call him…" Ino urged. Hinata bit her lips. She stared at the phone's screen with thousands of doubts. She looked at Ino and the blonde nodded. Then she looked at the phone before tapping on the screen. Her heart almost burst when he answered.

"Hello." Sasuke's voice appeared.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" The girl stammered. "Can w-we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk."

"Wait! I…I'm sorry for leaving like that."

Sasuke did not say anything. Hinata was apologizing. But he was hurt. His pride hurts. _It's your fault too, Sasuke Uchiha,_ his inner brain snarled at him. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"That was for the best. If you don't mind, I've decided to ask for a divorce certificate. Hope you're okay with it."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun…LOL. Drama again. I can never get tired of drama. Anyway, for K-POP lovers, have you heard of Nu'est? If you have, let's bond together! xD Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: Woah, so many Nu'est fans –**_**happy happy-**_** Anyway, thank you for the encouraging reviews. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

"S-Sasuke…?"

The indigo haired girl's eyes widened. Did Sasuke just asked her to sign a…divorce certificate? And he asked her if she was _okay_ with it? Obviously she wasn't! Hinata gripped her cell phone tightly and bit her quivering lips. Ino stared at her with confusion.

"Hinata-chan, what is it?" she asked slowly. Hinata shook her head slowly. Tears welled up her eyes and she sobbed.

Sasuke tried to ignore the sobs. He too, felt the pain to actually make this decision to let Hinata go. But if Hinata was happy with Itachi, why not let her be with him? He knew that he was selfish; he knew that he was stupid. He shouldn't have admitted defeat to Itachi so easily if he loved Hinata. But did Hinata ever loved him?

"Tomorrow, three thirty. Are you alright with it?" he said finally.

_No I'm not alright! How could you do this, Sasuke? _She wanted to say those words but all she could said was, "Can't we go back, Sasuke...?"

"No."

Hinata took a deep breath. "...Okay...then."

Sasuke smirked a little. _I thought you were going to push this decision, Hinata. So maybe you wanted this too. I can't blame you. I wasn't as gentleman and as seducing as my brother was. _The raven chuckled as he hung up. He threw a distant gaze at the flower pot near the door.

Hinata's hand fell down slowly. Ino turned Hinata around to face her. "What happened, Hinata? What did he say? Did you guys finally—"

"He wanted to divorce."

The blonde's jaw dropped. Divorce? What? Hinata sobbed harder. "I don't know Ino…I wanted to say _no_ to him but my lips…they say the opposite…"

"Do you love him, Hinata?"

Ino's question startled Hinata. She looked up at Ino with a tear stained face. Ino stared back at her sternly. She repeated her question and tilts Hinata's chin to look into her eyes. "Don't look away. Look into my eyes and tell me do you love Sasuke?" she asked again. Hinata nodded slowly, tear streaming down.

Ino sighed. "I don't get you sometimes. I mean you _and_ Sasuke. You two are so stubborn. Okay, I know Sasuke is the wrong one here, but as a wife, you have to guide him. Take care of him and never let him roam freely—not as in 'trapping' him," Ino said. "Actually to be honest, why did you deny him in bed?"

That question caught Hinata off guard. She bit her lips. "I guess I'm not ready yet…" she mumbled. Ino shook her head and groaned.

"Hinata, for _five_ freaking years you denied him! If I was Sasuke, I would do what he did! Except the divorce part, though," Ino said.

Hinata looked helpless. She sighed and wiped away her tears. She admitted that she was one of the reasons their marriage wrecked and fucked up. If she had just let the kiss to continue on their first night, maybe this will not happened. They might have kissed during the dates, but Hinata doesn't know why she was afraid on that night.

She was scared of responsibility.

* * *

"Hey Kiba, do you have time? We've not talked for a long time, can we meet?" Naruto said through the phone. Kiba agreed immediately.

The met at the café near Kiba's house a few minutes later. Naruto was wearing a hoody and jeans whereas for Kiba he decided to wear a T-shirt and khakis pants. They ordered their drinks and started talking. And as usual, Naruto was the one who started the conversation.

"So, how are you doing now?" the blonde asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"Still thinking of Hinata?"

Kiba stared at Naruto. "What are you talking about?" he snapped. Why would he admit he was still thinking about her? And most of all, why would he tell Naruto? The blonde sighed. Not exactly the respond that Kiba was expecting.

"If you are, please stop thinking about her and move on. Okay?" Naruto said. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because her relationship with Sasuke is not firm these days, so it's the best if you could just stop stalking her home every night." Kiba looked taken aback. Naruto smiled a little. "I saw." He said. Kiba looked down and played with his fingers. Then he looked up.

"Wait, by 'not firm' what do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke asked for a divorce."

* * *

The door barged open and the raven looked up. A brown hair man stormed in and grabbed him by the collar. Sasuke stared back nonchalantly at the man.

"Why? Why would you do that to her…?"Kiba asked through gritted teeth. Sasuke smirked.

"She told you?" he asked. "Heh, I didn't knew she had so many scandals out there—"

Kiba punched Sasuke right in the face. The raven stumbled backwards and fell on his chair. Kiba leaned closer and grabbed his collar again, pulling him up. He leered at the man who was still staring back with no expressions. Blood flowed from his parted lips.

"You're a bastard, Sasuke. Five years ago you told me that you loved her; you would stay with her till you two grew old! Where was the promise? WHERE…?!" Kiba breathed. He still remember that moment when Hinata choses Sasuke over him. He still remembered the pain when Sasuke kissed her hair and promised her that they will be together.

Sasuke pull away and tidied his outfit. "You don't know the whole story, so don't make your own assumptions." He said.

"Then tell me."

"There's really no point in telling my marriage life with someone who should stay out of this thing," Sasuke replied. "Get out before I hit the guards."

Kiba snickered. "Go on! But before I am going to be dragged out, you better tell me why you divorced her. Did you finally realize you're not worth for her love?" the brown hair provoked, trying to get Sasuke said something. The raven looked up before his lips curled into an amused smirk. He leaned forward, supporting his chins with his knuckles and stared back at a raging Kiba.

"I was worth every single bit of her love. It was _her_ who doesn't deserve my love. She pushed away my affections and I could see fear in her eyes. She was _scared_ of _me_." He replied bitterly. Kiba looked baffled.

"But she chose you," he said. Sasuke laughed.

"So what if she chose me but was scared of me? I decided to let her go because I don't want a wife who is scared of me. Now that I have told you what you want, can you leave? You're free to comfort Hinata and do _anything_ you want with her since she's not mine anymore." Sasuke said, voice dripping with sarcasms. Kiba couldn't believe his ears.

"I think you have some serious bi-polar problems, Sasuke. When was the last time you went for a check-up?" Kiba said. "_You_ were the possessive one around her and now you're acting like you don't care?"

"Can you shut up? She and I are going to be strangers after tomorrow so why must I _care_?"

"You're scared of Itachi, aren't you?"

Sasuke's head shot up. "_What?_" he glared. Kiba laughed. "You were afraid that you couldn't compete with Itachi because you fucked up your marriage; you cheated on Hinata with your ex, right?" he said, smirking. He knows everything from Naruto. The blonde was not hard to be bribed. Just a month of free ice cream, everything was out easily. "Hinata fell for Itachi, and you noticed that her heart had changed directions, so you backed out to avoid humiliation when Hinata choses Itachi."

The raven tried to stay as nonchalant as he could. But there was some anger flashing in his eyes. He stared back at Kiba. "How do you know about this?" he asked.

"It's not important. Just admit you were afraid of Itachi."

"I am _not_ afraid of him." Sasuke snapped. He hated it when people said that he was scared of his brother. He did not like to be looked down. That was one of the reason he hated his brother. "Hadn't you heard of the quote: If you loved someone you have to let them go?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "That is when your loved ones loved someone else."

"That's exactly what was happening now."

"No, Sasuke. _No_! Hinata still loves you. I know she still does and _you_ yourself know it. I like Hinata, but I'm not going to go around and snatch people's wife," Kiba pointed out. Then he sighed and turned. "The decision is in your hands, Sasuke. I bet all my properties that you will regret for leaving her."

'She didn't say no to the divorce thing."

"Did she have a _choice_?"

Sasuke did not say anything. Kiba snorted and left. The office was once again silent.

* * *

That night, Sakura visited Sasuke in his condo. She pressed the doorbell but no one answered. So she took out the keys that Sasuke gave her and unlocked the door. Then she closed the door and walked around, looking for the raven. She found him on the counter, drinking.

"Hey," she greeted, sliding into a booth beside Sasuke. The raven looked up. His face looked dishevelled but to Sakura, it was too sexy. She smiled at Sasuke. "Been drinking?"

Sasuke did not reply. He continues gulping down another glass. Sakura pulled the glass away from Sasuke. "Stop drinking! Tell me what happened," she demanded. Sasuke laughed.

"Do you have the _right_ to be told on what happened?" he asked. Sakura looked baffled. "You are the root to all this, Sakura. If you didn't cheat on me, you and I would be together and I wouldn't know Hinata; I wouldn't marry her and things won't go so complicated." He slurred.

"You're drunk." She said simply, getting off the booth. Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Trying to run away now? After all the mess you created, you want to go?" he asked, his grip tightening. Sakura winced a little before yanking away her hand.

"I don't want to talk when you're drunk." She said, rubbing her wrist.

"Tell me what you girls saw in Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled suddenly. "Is it his face, money or power? Or is he a better man at bed? Tell me!" Sakura swallowed. The current Sasuke scared her. She had seen Sasuke drunk before but not as drunk as now.

"Sasuke—"

"Fuck…_FUCK_! He wanted to compete in anything, and he god damn it always wined! And me…? I always get the crumbs! Snatcher, he is a _snatcher_! My life is ruined by him!" the raven cursed, kicking the stools. Sakura stood there, tears flowing down from her eyes. She didn't knew how many times had she cried this week.

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry…I…"

"Sorry? The hell it can fix things up! I lose you because of him, now I'm losing Hinata as well! You heard that right! I'm divorcing her."

Sakura's body tensed. She should be happy but she couldn't force herself to smile. Instead, she felt a pinch of guilt in her heart. She felt pain, she felt sorrow and she felt helpless. Where were the happy cells that were supposed to dominate her?

"Y-You're divorcing her?" she asked slowly. Sasuke laughed.

"Yes, aren't you happy? Itachi got her, alright, and then he would throw her back to me again. Does it sound familiar? Yes, Hinata will be like _you_! She'll be Sakura number two, coming back and beg me to lay her and love her again!" Sasuke said. Sakura swore she saw something glistened at the corner of his eyes. She bit her lips.

"Are you going to let her be like me then, Sasuke?" she asked slowly. A weird feeling crept through her veins. "Are you going to let her break you like _me_? Will you let her crawl around begging for love like _me_? Will _you_, Sasuke?" her body shook.

Sasuke did not say anything. He stared at Sakura blankly.

"I hate her, Sasuke. I do. But she was also my friend; she was the victim in my game. She was the innocent one…And now you're divorcing her, claiming that Itachi seduced her? Sasuke, I admit that Itachi was addictive, he was gentleman and the likes, but have you ever thought about her heart? Her feelings? I believe she was feeling what _I_ felt back then when I was with him."

"Oh, so what did _you_ feel?" Sasuke mocked. Sakura smiled as tears coursed down.

"Guilt, pain, sadness, betrayal and _incomplete._"

* * *

Gaara stared at his cell phone screen and smirked a little.

_Sleeping?_

_Ino._

_.  
_

_No, skydiving._

_Gaara._

_.  
_

_Ha-ha. Hey, can I call you? I have some problems, need an extra shoulder._

_Ino._

_.  
_

_Sorry, full._

_Gaara._

_.  
_

_I WILL CALL YOU NOW._

_Ino._

Right after he read that text, Ino called. He answered it but did not talk. Ino was yelling and screaming till he couldn't stand it anymore. Finally, he spoke. "You're loud you know. It's already half past midnight." He said. He heard Ino laughing and smiled.

He liked how melodious her laughs were in his ears.

That night, they talked—most of it was Ino since she was the talkative one—till three in the morning. Ino finally said good night and hung up. Gaara could felt his heart beating and yearning for more conversation after she hung up. Was he feeling something for her?

Nah that is just a sign he liked her to be his friend—nothing more than that. Gaara, you're in denial and you know it.

* * *

**A/N: Not a perfect ending for this chapter ahaha. And as I said my writing style changes but…yeah. I still hope you like it! Tell me what you think of it. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I own…SasuHina should be canon –coughs-**

**Claim: The crappy story you're currently reading**

* * *

**A/N: Despite the crappy plot and stuffs, people are still reading this? –bawls- WHY? WHY ARE YOU ALL SO NAISU?! Keep the nice stuffs coming in, you get ang pows for New Year :P Bad stuffs coming in are also welcomed but will be kept until New Year is over xD**

**Fact: Chinese New Year is on 10 February :DDD I'm so excited. **

**[Still under editing]**

* * *

The next morning, she wakes up with a heavy heart. She can't believe that today was the day. The day she would be single again, the day she was free to roam the world again. Tears start to pool up, blurring her view. She sniffs, wiping away the tears.

"Hinata…? Are you up?" Ino appears at the door. She had already dressed up. Ino had offered to go with Hinata as she couldn't imagine Hinata breaking down at the lawyer office.

"Yeah…I'm up." Hinata says her voice hoarse. She got ready and soon, was in the dining room, joining Ino for breakfast.

Ino stares at Hinata sympathetically. She knows how hurt Hinata felt. Being divorced by a man whom she really loves was the hardest thing. "Don't worry, Hinata. It will all be alright," she says. Hinata nibbles on her bread silently. "He betrayed you first. He should've let you go the first place if he can't commit."

This time, the bluenette looks up. "It was _me,_ Ino. Stop blaming him," she mutters. Ino groans.

"Okay, okay. It was your fault. You don't need to remind me." Ino says sarcastically. Hinata nods slowly and ate her breakfast. Ino blows away her fringe with a frustrated look.

* * *

Sasuke was already waiting in front of the building. He was leaning against his car with his sunglasses. A few girls giggled when they walked pass him. The raven showed no respond at all. He was lost in his own thoughts. Though he had mentioned so heartlessly that day, he still doubted himself. Kiba's words keeps repeating.

"_You're a bastard, Sasuke. Five years ago you told me that you loved her; you would stay with her till you two grew old! Where was the promise? WHERE…?!"_

The raven looks down and sighs. He couldn't go back now, can he?

A car pulls up behind his car and he turns. Hinata and Ino got out from the car. Their gazes locks and Hinata looks down quickly. Sasuke was still staring. Ino glares sharply at him.

"Keep staring. After a few minutes, you have no more rights to!" she says, pulling Hinata into the building. The raven blinks and chuckles lowly. Then he enters the building after the two girls. His heart was beating out of rhythm right now.

* * *

"Sign it."

"N-No, you sign first…"

"I said sign it."

"You f-first…"

Ino rolls her eyes at the scene in front of her. The paper was right in front of both of them, on the table and now both of them are urging each other to sign it. She walks towards them and stares at them sharply.

"Can you two just get over it? Sasuke, sign it first because you are the one who wants to divorce." Ino says. Sasuke stares at Ino then at the paper. He was debating with himself. As much as he kind of got over Hinata, he was still having doubts of signing.

As for Hinata, of course she _fucking_ hates him! But why didn't her hand listen to her? They seems to be glued on her lap, unable to move even a centimetre.

"Let her sign first. Ladies first," Sasuke reasoned. Ino groans.

"Don't you ladies first me! Sign it, bastard!" she demands. The lawyer looks at them with perplexed expression. He blinks at their antics.

"I don't have all day. Please sign it, sir," he says. Ino grabs Sasuke's hand and drops them on the sign column.

"There! Sign it," she urges. Her patience was getting lower. Sasuke bites his lips. Then finally, he signs it. Hinata's heart fell. Her tears fall and she closes her eyes, letting the liquid to flow down shamelessly. Her eyes flew open when Sasuke puts the pen on the table with a 'tap'.

"Your turn, Miss," the lawyer said kindly. His heart was touched by Hinata's tears. He could see that both of them didn't want to leave each other. There must be some sort of betrayal between this divorcement. Well, Mr Lawyer, you're right. Ino sighs when Hinata signs it with shaking hand.

Welcome back to the single world, Sasuke Uchiha and Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Sakura wakes up and finds the space beside her empty. Last night, when Sasuke got drunk they had make out and slowly continues to the bed. She sits up, rubbing her face. _You've done it again, Sakura. You whore,_ she sobs. She had tried to keep away from Sasuke but she finds it hard to.

Slowly, she gets out from the bed and grabs her cell phone. She lets her naked body to be caressed by the morning wind. She waits patiently for the person to answer. When the person answered, she quickly presses the phone to her ear.

"E-Excuse me, is Ten-Ten in?"

After half an hour, the Chinese woman reaches Sakura's house. The pink hair had drove back home right after she called. She was shocked to see Sakura's messy self. She was more surprised when she called her. Confused, she walks in, glancing at Sakura.

"Don't stare at me. I was with Sasuke last night." Sakura says. Ten-Ten's mouth forms an 'O' as she continues to stare at Sakura. The woman was getting irritated. "What was it?" she snaps.

"Um, nothing," Ten-Ten fidgets. "I'm just surprised that you called—"

"I still hadn't forgiven you. I just need someone by my side now," Sakura cuts.

Ten-Ten nods.

Then there was an awkward silence. Sakura was caught in her own day dream while Ten-Ten debated with herself if she should tell Sakura about the news she just heard. Finally, she decides to tell Sakura.

"Sakura…" the woman did not respond. "Did you know that they divorced?"

The other woman's head whips around. Obviously she was shocked to know about it. "What?" she asks. She couldn't believe her own ears. Sasuke and Hinata divorced? But why wasn't she happy? She should be jumping around, throw a party and get together with Sasuke. She didn't. She couldn't.

"This morning…Kiba told Neji about it. He was sad and upset—Kiba. He was yelling on the phone about Neji putting Hinata in hands like Sasuke's." Ten-Ten says. She looks down. "Neji was furious."

Sakura swallows. She had seen Neji went berserk in high school. Some dude picked on Hinata and the next day he was in the hospital. Sakura was sure that Sasuke would end up the same like the guy. Her heart beats fast. If anything happens, she was the one to be blamed.

"Sakura…?"

She snaps out from her thoughts. "Y-Yeah, I'm listening." She lies. Ten-Ten sighs.

"I know it's surprising. Sasuke and Hinata are both in faults actually. Sasuke and you whereas Hinata with her boss. I don't even know anything anymore. What the hell is happening?" the brown haired sighs, leaning back on the couch. It was all getting more stupid and weird as time passed. "Why get together if both of them want to be like this?"

Sakura did not say anything.

* * *

Itachi was a little weird out when Hinata did not show up to work today. The girl had applied for half day holiday and she should be here during lunch. But she wasn't here. The man calls her cell phone but she did not answer. He was starting to think of something worst.

_Uchiha Itachi, what are you doing? She's only a toy._

That thought keeps ringing in his ears. "Right…I have to make her fall in love with me. Then she will leave Sasuke and I will leave her." He laughs.

He almost forgets his plan. He grabs his coat and left the office immediately, heading to Hinata's condo—or Ino's.

* * *

Hinata was surprised when she saw Itachi at the doorstep. She was calming down since morning. But once in a while she would still cry.

"I-Itachi-san…?" she says slowly.

Itachi smiles at her. "Can I come in?" he asks. Hinata hesitates before nodding. "So, why didn't you came to work today?" he asks.

Hinata flinches. "S-Sorry, something came up," she answers, sitting opposite to her boss. Itachi smiles at her gently. "Anything you want to pour out?"

The blunette was shocked that Itachi could read her mind. She needed someone to pour out her heart right now. Ino wouldn't be back till tomorrow. She had gone to a course on hotel management. Hinata gulps. Her alone with Uchiha Itachi in this empty house made her blush. Anything could happen.

"Hinata?"

"E-Eh…?"

Her eyes met Itachi's and she looks down again. After the confession, she found herself hard to face her boss. Her face would turn scarlet red every time she recalls it. Her heart was beating fast now. But why should she care? She was single now. Free to do anything she likes. The word 'single' pulls her back to reality.

Slowly, she sniffs.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asks. He was surprised to see Hinata crying.

Hinata shakes her head. "Sasuke divorced me."

The words made Itachi to smirk. But it quickly fades away. He didn't want Hinata to see it. He put on a sympathy face. "I'm sorry to hear that…what happened?" he asks as if he was sorry. Instead, he was cheering silently inside.

Bastard.

"I—he divorced me and I knew he wanted to be with someone else!" Hinata had already suspected this. The first time she saw the lipstick stain, she knew something would happen.

Itachi looked smug. "And do you know who is it?"

Hinata shakes her head. She honestly didn't know. But she was sure that the woman was better than her since Sasuke was willing to divorce her for her. Itachi takes out his phone and then walks towards Hinata, showing her the picture.

The girl's eyes widen and her face turns white. Itachi looks satisfied. Hinata's whole world come tumbling down. She couldn't believe herself. So that's the girl Sasuke chose. But she couldn't figure out why. So all these times she was being stepped on and being betrayed. Her eyes stings the more she stares at the picture.

Sakura Haruno was kissing her ex-husband.

* * *

"Kibaaaaa…!"

The man looks up and groans. _Oh, not her again!_ He mentally slaps himself. Forcing a smile, he invites her to sit. "Yes, Yuka?" he says, controlling his tone.

"Psh, you don't need to fake that smile, buddy. Just scowl at me. I don't care." She shoots back. Kiba scowls. Yuka grins and laughs. "Hey, I missed you." she says.

Kiba rolls his eyes. "Oh, I'm so _flattered._" He mocks. Yuka sticks out her tongue. "So what brings you here?"

Yuka grins widely. "I want to show you my fiancé! Please invite Hana together, eh? Our engagement party is next week!" she beams. Kiba chokes. A girl like her has a _fiancé_? Silently, he pities the man. The man must have been blind.

Yuka walks towards the door and opens it. A man wearing a coat walks in and Kiba's eyes almost fell out of his socket.

"SHINO?!"

* * *

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME FOR LETTING THEM TO DIVORCE! IT'S DRAMA AFTER ALL—*kicked* Well um...anyway duuuuuuh. I actually planned Yuka's fiance to be Gaara but ah well, screw it. I had another plan. PLAN B! :P Did it shock you guys? Muahaha, I'm evil lol. Yay, I managed to write 1900+ words despite I'm having an author's block. ==" you guys should thank me. I forced my brain to work so hard until it melts. Lol, hyperbola much…? xD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Will never own the awesome characters**

**Claim: The ever-so crappy story…**

* * *

**A/N: I PASSED MY MATHS. I FREAKING PASSED IT, AND GOT A C. I'm so happy. But I failed my Biology –sobs- My teacher will never let me go now. Anyway, I just finished my exams last week so now I can't give any excuses of not updating…I had to re-read the previous chapters because I forgot what this story is about, and what saddens me is…I forgot all the plot bunnies I had for this story. So I'm rewriting the draft in my phone, and somehow, I'll try to get things on track again. Thank you for the enormous supports.**

** I lava you all…! xD**

* * *

Kiba gapes at his high school friend. Who would think that Yuka's fiancé was him? Yuka giggles at Kiba's disbelieving face. She grabs Shino's arm and sticks out her tongue at Kiba.

"Keep your mouth close, Kiba!" she laughs. Kiba shakes his head.

"I still can't believe that your choice would be…" his voice trails off. He wanted to say 'this weird man' but it would be impolite, wouldn't it? Furthermore, he doesn't want to risk getting thrashed by Yuka aka the tomboy. "I mean, how do you guys even _get together_?"

"Are you in any way...jealous?" Shino says. Although Kiba couldn't see his lips, but he was sure that they were smirking at him. Bastard.

Shino was still wearing his typical white long sleeved shirt with a pair of long jeans, his black glasses (which Kiba will never admit that it creep him out) and a face mask. Kiba frowns. Is the weather too dusty? Or did he have flu? Again, the brown hair says nothing.

"Through the mountain and the seas, finally we got together," Yuka suddenly becomes poetic. Kiba rolls his eyes. "Nah, he saved me from some pickpockets in the train four months ago. I fall for his gentleman behaviours." The girl said with dreamy eyes. Kiba growls lowly.

Gentleman…?

He literally chocks at the word.

Shino.

Gentleman.

He shakes his head. It must be the end of the world. But Kiba could see why Yuka would want Shino. The mysterious aura he carries with him would make the curious and wild Yuka want him even more. Silently, Kiba feels a little jealous at Shino.

Shino could captivate the daring Yuka, but him? He couldn't even tell the soft and fragile Hinata Hyuuga about how he feels. Maybe he was too much a coward, or maybe because when he started to like Hinata, Sasuke had already made his moves.

He sighs.

* * *

Hinata slouches down on the floor with her legs splayed. Her lips were quivering and her face turned pale. So all these times the betrayer was by her side playing the good friend part so she wouldn't suspect anything. She shakes her head slowly in disbelieve.

"M-Maybe that wasn't S-Sakura-chan…" she denies. But deep down inside, she knew she was just trying to comfort herself. She was expecting Itachi to say 'maybe you are right' but instead, he said the opposite.

"Pink hair, green eyes and higher than you by half a head and you are still denying?" Itachi asks. "Face the fact, Hinata. Sasuke cheated on you with your own best friend. Do you even know about their past affair?"

The bluenette looks up. Affair…? "What affair?" It seems like she didn't know anything about it. Sasuke never told her anything and she did not asked because she trusts him, until the day she found the lipstick stain. From that day onwards, Sasuke was nothing but a memory to her.

Itachi squats down and half smirks at Hinata. "They were once a happy couple," he whispers. "Until one started to play tag with others, betraying their relationship."

"Who betrayed…who?"

"Sakura Haruno. The one she tagged was _me_, her boyfriend's brother." Hinata gasps softly. "She thought I would be by her side…but this kind of bitch is better off _alone_." Itachi says, standing off. He walks towards the couch and sits down, crossing his leg. He did not even try to help Hinata up.

"Money faced and noisy, not the kind I like." His red eyes found Hinata's pearl eyes and stares at it. "I would fancy a quieter, softer and innocent girl…just like you."

Hinata feels her face heating up. She was supposed to feel angry at everyone. She was supposed to be mad and frustrated. She was supposed to yell at Itachi. Instead, she felt a familiar burn in her stomach, just like how she first kissed Sasuke.

But she didn't kiss Itachi.

"I-I will only love Sasuke." She says quietly. True, she still loves him even after all the cheating at divorcing. But she must also accept the fact that they will never be together again.

Itachi smirks. "Is that you speaking or your heart speaking? Quit lying to yourself. What is it that Sasuke has that I don't? Money, checked. Looks, checked. So what was it? Is he a good kisser? A better man in bed…?"

Hinata's head shoots up and she glares at Itachi. "It's not about all that. He has a heart, whereas for you, I still don't know you."

"He does? If he has a heart, then tell me, Hyuuga. Why did he _cheat_ on you?"

The question silences Hinata immediately. She found it hard to breath for a moment. Why was Itachi attacking her with all these doubt questions? What is he trying to do? But Hinata knows that everything Itachi had said was true. The questions he asked were correct. Does Sasuke have a heart? She looks down, biting her lips. She felt like being trapped in a torture room—verbal torture.

She was mentally exhausted.

Itachi bends down and took a few strands of Hinata's blue, silky hair with his fingers. He plays with it and leans closer towards Hinata. His hot breath caresses her tear stained face. She tenses. Huskily, he whispers into her face.

"I could actually give you more happiness; I am a loyal man unlike your ex-husband. I am a better man." He started inserting the needles. "I promise you I will give you everything he couldn't give you."

Just as he was about to say some more, the door opens. Ino walks in and freezes when she saw Hinata and Itachi's position. Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs low. "Uh…um, I'm so sorry for disturbing, boss. Please ignore me and uh, continue." With that, the blonde quickly disappears into the kitchen.

Hinata pulls away hastily and stands up, wobbling. Itachi says nothing. He just stares at Hinata as she scurries away from him. It looks like he would need more practice to get her since she was still not over Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura closes her eyes for a brief moment before opening it again. She was in the office, typing her report. She had been hard working for these few days as she was trying to keep her mind busy with work instead of the complicated things that had happened. She sighs softly.

_Sakura Haruno…look what have you done?!_

She rubs her face with both of her palms. She saw Sasuke walked pass her and turns away. She couldn't face him anymore. But she would have to talk to him since he was her boss and she was the secretary. They never meet outside the company anymore.

No more hook ups, no more talking.

After she told Ten-Ten about what happened, the Chinese woman was mad. She scolded Sakura and the pink hair could only keep quiet.

There was one thing she knew she had to do, if she wants Sasuke to talk with her again. The man looked gloomy these days. It must be about the divorce. The only thing she could do is to bring them back together and Sasuke would thank her and they could talk like usual again as friends, of course. Sakura noticed that being the third party is not worth it; therefore she decided to let it all go. She planned to resign after she brings the two separated souls together and fly to her hometown to start a new life there.

* * *

During lunch, she did not eat. She brought her laptop and sits at the corner of a café, typing away. Someone walked pass her but she was too busy to look up. Until the conversation that was happening behind her started. She glances slightly at the counter, where a man with long black hair was facing her with his back. He was talking to a man with spiky hair.

"She's harder than I thought." The first man says.

The second man laughs. "I told you, friend. It's not worth it. You can get any women you like, so why her? Just leave her alone." He says.

"Are you crazy, Kisame? I won't give up. Only by owning Hinata I could beat Sasuke." Sakura holds her breath. So they were talking about Hinata? She keeps quiet and sips her tea softly, pretending to stare at her screen.

"What are you going to do with Hinata then? Marry her?" Kisame asks. The first man laughs.

"She's just a tool for me, Kisame. Nothing more, nothing less, and after Sasuke gives up, I will leave her like how I leave Sakura."

Sakura's body tenses. At once, she knows who was talking. It was the cruel and heartless playboy Itachi Uchiha. She grits her teeth. So he is planning to play Hinata like how Sakura was played. The woman stares sharply at the mug on her right hand.

_Uchiha Itachi, you might have been able to play me, but you can't mess with Hinata. I might be a bitch, but I still treasure my friend. I have stopped, why didn't you?_

* * *

**A/N: -collapses- I don't know why but I am more tired than usual. I feel like energy had been sapped away. Sorry this is short, and I know that Sakura had changed drastically. Honestly, I don't know why. ._. Anyway...thank you for the continuous supports. You guys know how to make me cry.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing else to say. THANK YOU SO MUCH. You don't know how much this means to me…Oh, for SasuIno fans; check out my new story :) But if you don't support them…eh, I'm alright with it XD Another short chapter T_T Sorry…**

* * *

She stands up slowly, closing her laptop. She makes sure that she was moving slowly but her hair was too obvious. She was the only pink hair in the café and at once, Itachi knew it was her because Sakura was the only pink hair he knew.

"Haruno…?"

Sakura tenses. Her movement stops in mid-air. She feels as if air had been sucked out of her lungs. Taking a deep breath, she turns around with a mocking smirk.

"Yes, _Uchiha_…?" She knew that her voice was shaking.

After years, she was still afraid of this man who had the potential to destroy her life. She was played and thrown aside like a wasted toy. The past bites her heart and she clenches her fist. She musters up all her courage and stares straight at Itachi, forcing herself not to look down.

"Surprised you were here," Itachi says conversationally but in his voice, Sakura could feel the thorns. "Lunch time?"

"Stop the shit talks, Itachi. I heard everything you said. Aren't you satisfied that you get to play me? Why are you targeting my best friend now?"

"Is she _your _best friend?" he asks, shutting her down immediately. Sakura was taken aback. Itachi smirks. "Flirting around and making out with your 'best friend's' husband…do you really see her as a _friend_?"

Sakura bites her lips. It was true. Had she really see Hinata as a friend? All along, she betrayed her trust. She ruined their family, their marriage. Reality slithers through her heart and she glares back at Itachi bitterly.

"You know what, Itachi? If it wasn't _you_ who flirted with me, do you think I would fall for you, get dumped and crawling around asking for Sasuke's love again? It was _you_ who started this. Why are you doing this?" she showers him with questions. Itachi snickers.

He turns and walks towards the back door. He gestures for Sakura to follow him. The woman stares suspiciously before following Itachi. She was lead into the back streets. The Sun was blocked by the tall buildings which made the street dim. Surprisingly, the street was clean unlike the typical back streets which were usually loaded with rubbish.

Sakura crosses her arms. "Well…?"

"I have nothing to say, Haruno. I just wish you step out of this matter, or I won't hesitate to _kill you_." he says with a murderous aura. "This is between me and my brother so I hope you wouldn't poke your nose in this. Alright…?"

* * *

"Here," Ino hands Hinata a glass of mixed fruit juice. "Come on, cheer up. You haven't eaten for days. You will get sick." She says with concern.

Hinata looks up at Ino slowly. She did not accept the glass. "Am I a fool, Ino?" she asks for the countless time. For days she had been asking Ino the same question. The blonde sighs. She brushes away Hinata's hair which covers her forehead.

"No, you are not Hinata…you are the victim here, okay?" Ino assures her friend.

"I trusted Sakura. Why did she do this do me? What have I done to get this ending?"

Tears were starting to fall by now. Ino bites her lips. These few days, all Hinata did was cry. Ino sighs heavily again. She took out her phone and dials Gaara's number. Recently, they had just agreed to go out together. Things were working out quite well for them.

* * *

In thirty minutes, Gaara was already in the kitchen cooking. Ino was entrusted to take care of Hinata whilst Gaara did the cooking. Ino was surprised at first that he could cook. Gaara assured Ino that he knew how to cook and wouldn't blow up the kitchen. Only then, Ino left him alone to cook.

Ino pushes the bowl of curry rice towards Hinata. The blunette scoops a small spoonful of the rice and forcefully shoves it into her mouth. Ino smiles a little. _At least she is eating,_ she thought. She wanted to call Itachi badly but she noticed that whenever she brought up that name, Hinata would turn pale.

Finally, she decided not to call.

After dinner, Gaara and Ino thought of ways to cheer Hinata up. By twelve thirty, Hinata managed to smile a little due to the small bickering Gaara and Ino had. Then it turned into sobs and eventually, a cry. Ino stops talking and turns at Hinata.

She kneels down in front of Hinata.

"Hey, you alright?" she asks softly even though she knew she was _not_ okay.

"S-Sasuke and I used…used to be like you and Gaara too…" she whimpers. Ino looks at Gaara. The red hair shrugs.

Ino sighs.

"I'll call Sasuke over, mm' Kay?" she asks.

Hinata's head shoots up. "N-No! Please don't…!" she protests. "H-He might not want to see me."

Ino rolls her eyes. She scoops out her cell phone. "He _has_ too." With that, she calls Sasuke, who was sleeping soundly in his room. At first the raven refuses, and then he agrees. Then he refuses again, saying he had nothing to do with Hinata anymore. Ino yells at Sasuke and hangs up.

"Bastard," she breathes angrily. Something clicked at she smiled. Her fingers dance on the screen and she hums as she types a message to someone. Gaara leans over curiously while Hinata stayed gloomy because Sasuke refused to come.

"Done~" Ino chirps as she presses _send_.

* * *

"H-Hinata, look at me…" the man tries again. Hinata refuses to look at him. The man looks over at Ino, asking for help. Ino ignores him, and so does Gaara. The man sighs. "Hinata…"

His soft voice made her look up. Her heart did a leap when she saw the sincerity on his face. She looks down, hiding the tiny blush that was starting to form on her cheeks.

"Ah, I'm tired!" Ino says suddenly. She drags Gaara into the bedroom. I know what you're thinking. Gaara is sleeping on the floor while Ino on the bed. "Ah, Kiba, you can sleep here if you want, okay?" With that, she closes her bedroom door.

Kiba swallows. What was he going to do with a crying Hinata now in the middle of the night?

* * *

Itachi rubs his temples.

_Damn it, that woman surely knows how to play._ A few hours ago, Sakua had sent him a threat via email, threatening him that all his schemes and how his father's will was formed will be out if he lays a finger on Hinata. Itachi growls lowly.

If his secret is out, his reputation will surely fall. The will would change name and he would be left with nothing. The man grits his teeth. He was forcing his brain to turn to find a way to counter back Sakura.

_I will get you, Haruno. Don't you think you are the only one who knows this way of playing!_

* * *

Sakura smirks. She closes her eyes with a smile on her face. Now she could sleep peacefully. Once Itachi stop, she could get on her work as the matchmaker to get Sasuke and Hinata together. Her guilt would disappear.

She could lead a happier life again.

The thoughts made her smile broader.

* * *

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The clock was showing four in the morning now. Kiba couldn't close his eyes. He could only stare at the sleeping Hinata on the bed. Once in a while, he would sit up and stares at the blunette as she sleeps. He smiles softly.

_Hinata, why aren't you mine? I could give you a lot more than Sasuke._

His face falls. The smile faded. He purses his lips, a new resolution growing inside him. Since he was given the chance to approach Hinata again, he would treasure this chance. He will never let her go again.

And he will make sure that Sasuke wouldn't get her.

* * *

**A/N: …Reviews are appreciated. :3 It's already midnight here, I shall take my leave. Thank you, and thank you again. Itachi's sins shall be revealed soon. Sooooo…what do you think Sakura's threat is? About Itachi's father? Because someone requested to see more of the Uchiha's past, I shall give you more. :))) **


End file.
